Wednesdays
by vitunrumakissa
Summary: They devoted Wednesdays to each other.


Warning: not yet edited. Fuck tenses. I'm half asleep as I write this.

xxx

They'd gotten married on a Wednesday.

The morning started with Berwald waking Tino with a kiss and breakfast in bed. Tino's mumbled demand for coffee was silenced by a kiss to the nose.

'Happy Wednesday, Berwald.' Tino chirped after his first sip of coffee. Berwald mumbles back a reply and tells Tino to eat his breakfast.

Berwald sat on the edge of the bed and admired his spouse.

'I'm going to take a shower.' Berwald told Tino, who was happily munching into his pancakes. Tino put his plate on the bedside table and moved to straddle Berwald's lap.

'Can I join you?' Tino whispered, biting Berwald's earlobe. Berwald's only response was to squeeze Tino's ass and Tino's laugh was muffled by a kiss.

xxx

For lunch, they ordered takeout and watch Spaceballs.

xxx

Peter makes note to never be home on Wednesdays after he walked in on papa making out with mama on the kitchen counter.

xxx

When the movie is done and their bellies are filled, Tino and Berwald take Hana out for a walk in the park. They stole kisses (and bites) when nobody was looking, and by the time they got to the coffee shop, Tino's neck is covered in bite marks.

Tino thinks that Berwald's possessiveness is endearing.

Especially the way he apologises after some nights. He'd kiss the bruises littering Tino's body and sometimes, if Tino looks sore, Berwald would give him massages while bathing with him.

xxx

After the little coffee break, they walk back home. Tino insisted that Berwald cancel their reservation because he had a little surprise for his beloved husband. Berwald obeyed, of course, because he will do anything for his Tino.

When they reach the house, Tino pushed Berwald in the bathroom and tells him to take a shower. Berwald started to protest, but Tino shot him a look and Berwald shuts his mouth.

'Good boy,' whispered Tino, sending chills down Berwald's spine. Tino started to unbutton Berwald's shirt. Berwald moves his hands to do the same to Tino, but a smaller hand stops him. 'Don't get any ideas, Ber.'

Tino pushed Berwald into the shower and leaves his dazed husband with a kiss.

xxx

When Berwald had finished showering, he walked down to the kitchen, the sight before him was something he embedded deep inside his brain.

Tino, _his Tino_, was cooking dinner in lingerie and an apron.

Who would've thought that wet dreams could come true?

Berwald strode over to Tino and swats his ass playfully. Tino gave an 'oof!' and hits Berwald's head with a wooden spoon. 'Go sit at the table. Dinner's almost done.'

'No.'

'No? That's the first time you said no to me, Ber.'

'Mh. I want you for dinner.'

'Yeah? Save that for dessert.'

'Don't wanna.'

'That's too bad. I made you kladdkaka.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'I think dessert should come first.'

'Yeah? That's too bad.'

'How so?'

'Because dessert comes after supper in this household, Mr Berwald Oxenstierna.'

'I think we can bend the rules.'

'You think so? I make the rules around here. You don't.'

Berwald nuzzles Tino's neck sheepishly.

xxx

Dinner was successful, and after Berwald devoured his kladdkaka, he had successfully coaxed Tino out of his chaste shell and pressed him up against a wall. Tino had wrapped his legs around Berwald's waist and had Berwald's tongue shoved down his throat.

Their night ends with wanton cries, vows of love, the sighing of each other's names, and praises.

And they'd rather not have it any other way.

* * *

((a/n: ugh what am i doing. it's not even wednesday. sorry it's kind of shitty. it's to compensate for the lack of new 'for all eternity' chapters. i may or may not be in another country and have stupidly left my copy of the time traveller's wife. idk berwald doesn't have an accent cause they're probably talking in swedish and the way they write sweden's accent is so stupid ugh. it's like he has a speech impediment or something. and if they're talking in swedish, why the fuck would sweden have an incomprehensible accent.))


End file.
